


Babysitting Amis

by freestandingcarnation



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Combeferre babysits, Les Amis as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freestandingcarnation/pseuds/freestandingcarnation
Summary: After a long shift at the hospital, Combeferre is ready to sleep, which soon goes south when he finds that his friends are all trouble-making toddlers.
Relationships: Les Amis de l'ABC Friendship
Kudos: 7





	Babysitting Amis

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old fanfic from when I was new-ish to the fandom. I've since grown as a writer, but feel free to enjoy my old writing.

Combeferre walked down the brightly lit hall of his apartment building, grateful to be home after a long shift at the hospital. Yawning, he unlocked the door and, upon opening it, stopped dead in his tracks.  
"What on earth?" he started, utterly unsure as to the proper reaction. Standing in front of him were Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Bahorel, Bossuet, Joly, Jehan, Feuilly, and Grantaire. All about age 3.  
Courfeyrac had stolen Enjolras' red blanket, Enjolras was chasing him around the apartment, Feuilly was trying to stop Bahorel from scribbling in Combeferre's textbooks, Bossuet got a paper cut but was somehow grinning like a maniac, Joly was eating a carrot, Jehan was painting the walls with mermaids and unicorns, and Grantaire was trying to open a bottle of cough syrup.  
With a sign, Combeferre began to sort things out. He took away the sharpies, paint, and couch syrup, gave Enjolras his blanket, and took care of Bossuet's cut.  
Just when he thought all was fine, Bahorel and Grantaire had gone to the kitchen and were cracking eggs over each other's heads. As he rushed to stop them, he paused to find Joly with his phone watching a surgery video.  
"I don't think that's appropriate for--Oh, whatever. It's educational," he muttered, then hurrying to the kitchen to take away the eggs.  
"Okay, you two, we need to clean up this mess--"  
"BOSSUET FELL OUT THE WINDOW!" Courfeyrac screamed. Combeferre raced back into the living room only to find the kids, including Bossuet, laughing--aside from Joly, who was still watching the surgery.  
"Alright, let's watch something while I clean up the mess in the kitchen," Combeferre said, retrieving his iPad and pulling up YouTube. "Ah yes, cataract surgery," he said absentmindedly, handing the device to Feuilly and going to clean up after Grantaire and Bahorel.  
While the two wrestled under the table, Combeferre wiped up the floor and picked up the remaining eggshells, then wondering what to do with Bahorel and Grantaire. Just then, Joly walked up to him, still staring at the phone, handed him a backpack, and went back to the living room. Combeferre briefly looked in the bag, which contained two spare outfits for who knows which kid.  
"You know what? Here, come with me, you two," he said, Bahorel and Grantaire following obediently.  
Combeferre lifted them into the shower, clothes and all, and started the water.  
"Are we gonna have a water fight?" Bahorel asked, splashing water everywhere as Combeferre rinsed egg from his hair.  
"Something like that," Combeferre muttered.  
After another minute or two, both kids were soaked, but free of egg.  
"One of you can change in here, and the other can change in my room, okay?" he told them, wrapping each in a towel and setting the backpack down on the somewhat water-covered floor.  
Leaving Bahorel and Grantaire to change, Combeferre entered the living room, where four little amis were watching the cataract surgery. Joly was still busy with the phone, only he was now watching a heart transplant. Realizing Jehan was nowhere to be found, he went back to the kitchen and began looking around.  
"Jehan?" he called worriedly. Just as he was about to look elsewhere, a tiny hand pushed open the cabinet under the sink.  
"What are you doing down there?"  
"I got scared to I hided," Jehan said with a pout as he climbed out of the cabinet. With a sign, Combeferre picked him up, set him at the table, handed him a cookie, and went to check on the little eggheads.  
As soon as he got to the bathroom, the door opened. Bahorel was wearing two shirts and a pair of pants; one shirt normally, the other around his waist like a skirt, and pants on his head.  
"How do I..." he paused to do a weird little dance, "look?"  
Combeferre rolled his eyes. Grantaire then stepped out of Combeferre's room wearing pants and a shirt as normal, except the shirt was several sizes too big.  
"I found this on the floor, but it just doesn't work right," Grantaire said, lifting his arms, which were swallowed by the short-sleeve shirt.  
"Why--Okay. Are you two happy with your clothes?"  
Bahorel did his dance again. Grantaire thought for a moment and then nodded.  
"Great. Now, let's go see what the others are up to."  
Going back to the living room, he saw the rest of the kids watching an animated music video about a duck. Aside from Joly, of course, who was now asleep by the door.  
Combeferre looked at his watch.  
"Alright, no duck videos past eleven. Come on, you can sleep in my room tonight, since apparently I'm stuck with the eight of you," he said as he herded the toddlers into his room, then turning back to pick up Joly.  
Once the kids were on the bed, Joly still clutching the now dead phone and Enjolras wrapped in his red blanket, Combeferre turned off the light. And got screaming in reaction. He sighed and turned the light back on.  
"No, there aren't any monsters under the bed or in the closet. I don't care if you're not tired. Yes, you have to go to sleep. No, I don't know any lullabies or bedtime stories. Yes, you are staying here tonight."  
The kids who were awake stared at him, seeing as Combeferre had just addressed each of their questions, comments, and concerns.  
"Goodnight," Combeferre said, turning out the light once more.  
Walking into the living room, her sat down on the couch, hoping to get _some_ sleep, especially after a day of nonstop patients _and_ wild toddlers.  
Just as he was about to fall asleep, he was tackled by tiny children. Joly, Feuilly, Grantaire, and Enjolras were fast asleep on Combeferre's bed, but the others decided it would be more fun sleeping on the couch, too.  
With another sigh and a yawn, Combeferre whispered goodnight.

Combeferre awoke early to the sound of knocking at the door. Glancing around quickly and seeing he was in bed rather than asleep in a pile of kids, he picked up his phone and began texting Courfeyrac. Earlier that week, Courfeyrac had come over in the middle of the night to beg for Doritos, which led Combeferre to believe that such was the situation at hand.  
Combeferre's text read: "Courfeyrac, I don't have any Doritos."  
After a few seconds, the knocking continued.  
Figuring he was awake anyway, Combeferre got up and went to answer the door. Much to his surprise, it was Enjolras; messy hair, pajamas, angry face and all.  
"Courfeyrac broke into my apartment, stole my blanket, and climbed out the window.  
"It's two in the morning; and you live on the second floor."  
"I'm aware of that. I"m still not sure how he managed."

Combeferre had just fallen asleep after Enjolras' surprise visit when another knock sounded.  
Very tired and somewhat annoyed, he got up again to see who it was.  
"Here ya go! Now you have Doritos!" Courfeyrac exclaimed with a grin as he handed Combeferre a bag of Doritos.


End file.
